Reckoning
by josicuervo
Summary: Chlex explanation from the season 5 premiere.


It was very dim and the musty smell of Earth tickled Chloe's nostrils as she entered the cave, her flashlight cutting through the thick air. She moved slowly into the dark recesses of the cave, towards the stone table in the center of the furthest chamber. She wanted answers, needed to find a way to recharge the powers in her friend, to reawaken the hero in his soul.

Chloe was worried, upset that Clark seemed to take the loss of his powers with such indifference. She was of the belief that if Clark refused to follow through on his destiny, all the years of lies and betrayal would be for nothing. She frowned slightly, taking in the intricate designs on the cave walls and shaking her head in defeat.

"All right Clark, as long as you're happy with who you are" she murmured resignedly then turned to leave.

Chloe gasped, dropping her flashlight in surprise as she was startled by the person standing before her. She gazed at him uneasily, her eyes widening as he spoke.

"Happiness is such an elusive creature, isn't it? We all wish for it, but…very few ever really find it." Lex said calmly, his eyes intent on her face.

"It doesn't make the search any less important." Chloe replied.

"Or the destination." He walked slowly towards her, bending to pick up her flashlight and handing it to her before continuing, "Remember the last time we stood here together?" he gradually moved away from her, putting the stone table between them as he spoke, "I ended up unconscious on the ground and you somehow landed in the Arctic."

"I told you I don't remember what happened." Chloe answered wearily, turning to watch him as he stood on the other side of the slab.

Lex looked at her doubtfully, his discontent obvious in his demeanor. Chloe's eyes widened as she took in his offensive stance, her breath catching in her throat at the picture he made, all hard lines and penetrating eyes. She swallowed reflexively, wariness shivering up her spine as he faced her, agitation radiating off of him.

"Then why have you been avoiding me, Chloe? It's been weeks since I brought you back from the hospital in the Yukon where I found you."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "I've been busy, Lex" she responded then turned to leave, Lex's voice following her.

"Right, I heard being a third wheel is very time consuming." Lex said.

Chloe froze, once again facing Lex before speaking, "Clark and Lana are finally together. They're _happy_. That's all that should matter to a real friend.'

Lex looked at her dubiously then walked towards her, "I think you know more than you're telling me. About what happened to you in this cave, about Clark's involvement. I know you think you're being a good friend, but you're playing a very dangerous game."

Chloe nodded at him, "Kind of like covering up a spaceship Lana said crashed during the meteor shower."

Lex raised his eyebrows at her in amusement, "Lana was hysterical, she didn't see what she thought she did."

"Well, maybe you didn't either, Lex." Chloe said meaningfully, "Stop asking me questions, or I will start asking my own." She turned away from him and walked towards the exit.

Lex glared at her retreating back, anger bubbling up inside him as she walked away. He turned, placing his hands on the stone table in front of him as he gathered his thoughts. He clenched his fists whirled around and stalked after her, quickly catching her and stepping in front of her. He grabbed her by her upper arms, bringing his face so close to hers he could feel her breath as she gasped in surprise.

"I'm not going to let you walk away from me, Chloe," he ground out menacingly, "I've grown tired of being stonewalled by your misplaced loyalty to your beloved farm boy and you're going to answer my questions, one way, or another."

Lex shook her slightly, squeezing her arms painfully as his frustration fueled his rage. She was breathing heavily, her eyes wide and unwavering as he spoke. He inhaled deeply through his nose then quickly exhaled; his breath and pent up aggravation coming out in a low growl.

Chloe struggled against him, trying to pull her arms from his iron grip as he walked her backwards, back into the darkness of the cave. "Let me go, Lex, before you do something you can't buy your way out of."

Lex laughed, stopping her struggles by wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her body flush with his and moving them further into the cave to the far chamber. He smirked at her, rubbing his chest against her breasts suggestively. "Like what?" he asked, "Do you think I would rape you, physically force myself into your body? " Lex smirked at her as he tilted his head back to leer at her breasts, lifting a brow at her quick intake of breath. "You know better, Chloe…it would never be rape between us."

Chloe glared at him, her lip curling in disgust, "Get over your self, Luthor...I don't even like you all that much…"

Lex pressed her back against the stone table, chuckling as he rubbed the length of his body against hers. He leaned forward, putting his face against her neck and inhaling her sweet scent. "Oh Chloe, what does that have to do with fucking? We both know you don't have to like someone to take pleasure in lust."

Chloe shuddered against him, her body betraying her by reacting to his touch, to the seductive tone of his voice. She squirmed against him, trying to put some distance between her body and his. He eased his grip on her slightly, so she ended up facing away from him, his front pressed against her back, his hardness poking into the flesh of her ass.

Lex groaned softly, thrusting his cock against her rhythmically. He reached a hand up, threading his fingers in her hair and pulling her head back. He licked a line up her neck to her ear, relishing her quick intake of breath as he continued to rub against her. "Don't deny it, Chloe. Don't try to tell me you don't remember how I feel inside you."

Chloe moaned at his words, his gruff, sexy voice making her core pulse with need. She thrust back against him, pressing her ass against his stiff cock in invitation. "Lex…" she breathed as he assaulted her neck with tongue and teeth.

Lex smirked against her neck as she melted into him, as she responded to his touch just as he knew she would. He released his grip on her hair, bringing both hands to her front as he unfastened her pants. "That's it, Chloe, don't fight it. Don't deny yourself what you want any longer."

Chloe leaned back into his heat, her head falling back onto his shoulder as he opened her pants, putting a hand inside her panties and parted her throbbing slit. She moaned loudly as his fingers rubbed over her sensitive clit then delved deeper, pushing two digits into her wetness. She sagged against him, her legs opening automatically to allow him entrance to her body.

Lex stroked her core, holding her weight against him as her pussy clenched around him, her slick heat clinging to his fingers as he plunged into her core. He panted in her ear, his breath hot and damp on her skin. He removed his fingers from her depths, keeping her body against his with his other arm.

Chloe groaned in frustration as Lex took his fingers from her pussy, craning her head and turning pleading lust-filled eyes on him. He raised his hand to his lips, staring into her eyes as he licked her arousal from his fingers. He swooped down, capturing her lips with his and sinking his tongue into her mouth in a searing kiss.

Chloe whimpered into his mouth as he plundering her senseless, the proof of her desire potent on his tongue and lips as he deepened the kiss. She reached behind her, wrapping her arm around his neck and pulling him closer to her, kissing him back fervently, lust completely overriding common sense as she lost herself in the moment.

Lex pulled back and stared at her, panting, heart pounding as he took in her assent. "Are you sure, Chloe? Do you want me to fuck you, right here, right now?" he questioned anger still obvious in his tone.

Chloe met his gaze, her eyes unwavering as she responded. "Yes…"

"Consequences be damned?"

Chloe smirked at him knowingly, "There's only a consequence if you regret it."

"And would you regret it? Knowing that there's no turning back, that after having you again I'll never be able to let you go? Would being branded as mine be a consequence all in itself to the point where someday you'd regret letting me love you?"

Chloe glared at him, scoffing at him disbelievingly. "Let's not fool ourselves into believing you know how to love, Lex. Lust and love are two very different things and feeding me bullshit sweet nothings will get you…nothing. Now by all means, either fuck me, or quit stringing me along."

Lex opened his mouth then, deciding that actions would speak louder than words he quickly closed it and turned her away from him. He removed his coat, tossing it in front of them onto the stone table, pulling her towards him and grasping her shirt in his hands. He pulled her shirt up, his actions jerky, his anger evident in his movements as he pulled her shirt over her head.

He pulled her back against him, pushing the cups of her bra down to reveal her full breasts to his hot gaze. He squeezed her tender flesh in his hands, rubbing his palms on her sensitive nipples until she moaned. He pinched the stiff peaks, his fingers twirling and tweaking until she writhed against him.

Jerking her roughly, he released her breasts, yanking her pants down and pulling her panties down with them. She kicked off a shoe, pulling her foot free from her clothes and placing her feet further apart, opening her cunt to his touch. Lex stroked his hands along her thighs, caressing the soft skin of her ass as he positioned her in front of him.

Chloe bent over the stone table, her hands grasping the edge as she thrust her ass out invitingly, his anger fueling her lust. She wiggled impatiently, turning her head to look at him when he made no move to unzip his pants. She licked her lips, her breath caught in her throat at the primal glint in his eyes, anger, lust and determination palpable in the thick air.

Lex grasped her by her hips, rubbing his restrained cock against her bare ass before pushing her forward to lean fully on the stone table. He moved over her, kissing and licking down her naked spine and over the top curve of her ass to her hip. Chloe shuddered under his ministrations, the sensitive skin of her hip tingling in his wake.

He knelt down behind her, his tongue leaving a wet trail from her hip across her ass cheek, dipping into the sensitive cleft of her ass as he continued to the other hip. He pushed on her back, bending her over further, grasping her ass in both hands as he spread her open before him. She moaned as she felt his breath on her quivering cunt, her channel twitching in anticipation.

Chloe grunted at the first swipe of his tongue on her slit. He licked her from clit to trembling core, paused briefly then orally assaulted her tight hole, fucking her furiously with his tongue as she moaned uninhibitedly. She rolled her hips, trying to get his tongue deeper, her moans of pleasure increasing rapidly as he worked her over.

Lex removed his tongue from her core, licking down to her clit and sucking the sensitive nub, fluttering his tongue expertly as she writhed against his face. He pulled back, squeezing the flesh of her ass mercilessly, spreading her ass cheeks wider and biting the inner curve of her ass.

Chloe yelped, groaning as his teeth sunk into her flesh, the pain causing a corresponding pulse of pleasure in her core. She leaned fully against the stone table resting her head on Lex's coat as awareness saturated her senses. She grunted as he suckled on her flesh, leaving a mark on her skin.

Lex removed his mouth, swiping his tongue over the red mark possessively. He licked two of his fingers, pushing them into her wet channel and thrusting into her purposefully. He flicked his tongue over her clit then scraped the bundle of nerves with his teeth.

He continued to thrust into her pussy, his mouth firm and insistent on her clit until her movements became erratic, her moans high and frantic. He used his free hand to unfasten his pants, taking his throbbing cock out and squeezing some sense into it. He felt her inner muscles quivering around his fingers and he added a third, stretching her passage to accommodate him.

He waited until her cunt began to pulse around his fingers, until her high pitched keening reached the appropriate level to announce her impending orgasm. He bit down on her clit, sucking the tight bud of nerves into his mouth, thrusting his fingers into her a few more times as she began to peak, urging her towards the edge of release.

And then he abruptly stopped. He removed his mouth from her clit, pulled his fingers from her core and stood up. He quickly replaced his fingers with his cock, slamming into her and leaving his hard flesh buried balls deep inside her cunt. He grasped her hips in his hands, his iron grip holding her in place as he remained still in her twitching depths.

Chloe's moan turned into a howl of frustrated outrage. She tried to roll her hips, to create the friction she craved, but his hold on her hips left her powerless to force her climax. "Lex…" she sobbed, her hands fisted in his coat in dissatisfaction, her cunt clenching and unclenching around his dick.

Lex ground his teeth together, forcing himself to remain still, fighting his urge to pound his flesh into her cunt. He smirked arrogantly, very satisfied that Chloe had worked right into his hands. "What is it, Chloe?" he asked tensely, "Do you want me to fuck you?"

Chloe fought against his grip, panting as she tried to move on his cock. "Yes."

"Can you contend with the consequences…?" he asked, pulling his cock from her core and pushing slowly back into her.

"Ahh…fuck…" Chloe grunted, managing to rock her hips with his slow thrust, tightening her inner muscles on his cock. "Yes."

Lex groaned as she squeezed her cunt around his cock, sweat beading on his forehead in exertion as he sustained his control. He leaned over her, wrapping an arm around her and flicking his fingers over her clit. He used his other arm to pull her back against his chest, whispering huskily into her ear. "Can you accept the consequences of my love…?" he breathed.

Chloe sobbed in her throat, pushing her ass against him persistently as his words washed over her. "Oh God, yes…yes…"

Lex closed his eyes, nuzzling her neck and inhaling deeply, exhaling in relief at her acquiescence. "It's always been you, Chloe…"

He reared back, roaring as he grasped her by her hips, pulling his glistening cock from her pussy and slamming back into her. He watched his hard flesh disappear into her depths with a satisfied growl, her moans fueling his lust as he thrust into her rapidly.

Chloe grasped the stone table, using it to push her ass into Lex's thrusts, taking him deeply into her tight cunt. She urged him on, rolling her hips and thrusting back as he pounded into her. She moaned loudly, her body tightly coiled as her orgasm once again approached, Lex's balls slapping against her clit deliciously.

Lex released a frustrated grunt as his balls tightened, shortening his thrusts and reaching around to finger her clit. He tweaked her slick flesh between his fingers, pinching and rubbing her clit as he maintained his quick thrusts into her twitching channel. His control nonexistent he slammed into her, squeezing his eyes shut as he held off his release and pushed her towards hers.

Chloe moaned frantically as Lex stroked her clit, his fingers and cock causing her pleasure to coalesce and she pushed back against him faster and harder. She could feel the pressure intensifying, her legs began to shake and her pussy clamped down on Lex's cock as her orgasm overwhelmed her. She froze beneath him, shuddering and convulsing uncontrollably as she climaxed, her moans echoing throughout the cave.

"Fuck!" Lex grunted as she came, thrusting his dick into her spasming channel several more times before finally shouting his own release, his hot come spurting into her depths.

He fell forward onto her, pushing her against the stone table and burying his head in the curve of her neck. He kissed her neck, her shoulder, nuzzling her ear affectionately as he caught his breath. She turned her face towards his, offering her lips to him and he kissed her gently, languorously sweeping his tongue into her mouth before pulling away.

She shifted beneath him and he moved away from her, pulling his softening cock from her core and helping her to stand. He retrieved her shirt and handed it to her, turning away from her to adjust his own clothing. She shook the dirt from her pants and dressed quickly, the cave silent except for the sounds of their breathing.

Chloe picked up Lex's coat, handing it to him as they walked out of the cave into the light of reality. They stopped outside the cave entrance, turning to face each other, gazes locked in silent understanding.

She reached up, cupping his cheek in her hand as he leaned towards her, brushing his lips against hers softly. She smiled against his lips, returned his kiss then stepped back and looked up at him. He stepped towards her once more, cupping his hand on the back of her head and leaning down, kissing her on her forehead.

He turned from her and walked towards his car. Chloe shook her head as she watched him leave, knowing he was smirking arrogantly as he strutted away. "Lex!" she called out, raising her eyebrows and cocking her head when he turned to look at her, "You know, there _are_ easier ways to profess your love for a woman…"

Lex smirked at her, "And since when do we do anything _easy_?" he asked.

Chloe laughed, nodding in agreement. "Touché ."

He gazed at her hotly, possessively, his fists clenched at his sides. "And Chloe…I meant what I said…I'll never let you go."

Chloe smiled gently, shrewdly keeping her thoughts to herself. He smirked again, nodded at her then turned and walked to his car. Chloe stood where she was, frozen in place, smiling foolishly as she watched him get into his car and drive away.

_I love you…too_.


End file.
